


Dont

by RedQueen831



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 17:17:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21449863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedQueen831/pseuds/RedQueen831
Summary: Warnings, self harm and suicide, no charter death What would naru do if he didn't see the warnings that may was not okay? What would happen if when he shapes at her she takes it to the after an thanks to everything thatthat's not only going on at school, work and at home, what if she now has PK but also is suicidal because naru didn't realise how much he was hurting her.
Relationships: Shibuya Kazuya/Taniyama Mai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Dont

**Author's Note:**

> Warning  
Self harm, suicide attempt. Please read with caution, if you are stugreling please remember there are others out there who understand you. Please message me if you need to talk, as you read on this is my way of dealing with my self harm and suicide idations inserted of acting them out, this is my realise. This is the frist of hopefully many chapters. Please read and review

Chapter one, the beginning  
“Don't call me an idiot, Please just don't call me an idiot I know you think that of me but you don't know what's going on, you you you have no clue" said mai, storming out of Narus office in tears. You ask what happened before we got here, let's take a trip back a few hours ago

1 hour previous  
Mais point of view 

"Hi Naru" I said as I walked into the office, it had been another thought day at school once again being picked on cause as some may know I'm not normal like the others in my school. Plus to make things worse I was held back by my English teacher be cause of my poor attempt on the last exam, English is so hard, the pronunciation is Ridiculous, who came up with it. 

"Tea, mai" said my young and narcissistic boss breaking out of my thoughts, 'crap' I thought to my self, what got him in a bad mood now. As I made his tea and some for me(Lin hadn't come in today, don't ask me I don't know why) once it was ready I placed into the tray and carried it into his office and dropped his cup off on his desk and taking the empty one from last night back with me but before I could get to the door 

"Mai, explain this to me" said Naru as I slowly turned around, ' how did he get that ?' In his had was not only my exam but also the horrible notes that others had been leaving at my locker or on my items, "it's nothing Naru, " I said hopping he would take that as an explanation and let me leave, I felt the cuts on my arm starting to sting again(Yes I know, surprises I'm not okay but they don't knead to know, just smile and hide it all, ) 'fuck I need to leave her soon or he and the others will known thought, little did I know he was still yelling at me for something, how long had I been standing her in thought? I look down and see my tea which was hot now is cold almost unnatural cold, quickly I look up just to make sure the real Idiot was not using his pk. 'Okay good it not him but why is the tea turning to ice and now the tray is froze?' I thought once again not listing to him as he yelled at me for failing my exam and my other grades he some how knew before me. 

"You an idiot you know and absolute Idiot" Naru said as he raged on, this one sentence shaped mai from her thoughts.  
"You really think that???" I said in a small quivering voice as I looked at him" yes, I never say anything I don't mean" came Narus reply. Know it came to my turn to break and scream and cry "Don't call me an idiot, Please just don't call me an idiot I know you think that of me but you don't know what's going you you you have no clue" I said as I stormed out of his office and dropped the tray and my cup on the floor as I ran out of the office, down the stars, to where I do not know, just any where away from him, little did I know or see one Lin had just been coming up the stairs and two my cuts had bleed onto the tray when I dropped it 

Current Time  
Narus point of view  
' what just happened' I thought as I watched the door to the office and mine swing wildly from the force. As I looked around I remember starting to snap at mai for her poor grades on the last English exam she took, her teacher and the principle had called to compliant not only about her grades but also the amount of time see sealed to be missing, the principle asked me about the last 2 days, asking if we had a case and forgot to tell him, to this I said no, asking why he asked, his reply had me conceded but I wouldn’t let it show

2hrs ago

"Mai wasn't here the 2 days gone and when asked she said she need personal time off, I was wondering if you know why?" Asked Mais principle. To this I had no reply. I remembered back to the 2 days gone, she has come to work as usually nothing strange apart from the long sleeves she wore and her constant tugging at them. 'Crap I thought hopefully I'm wrong. "Sorry sir I don't know but I will find out is there anything else sir?" I asked hoping that was all, "no Mr shibuly, I'm yu sensei , her home room and English teacher , I'm wondering if you Know about the notes and threats she has been receiving?" 

Threats, notes?? What the he'll was happening at her school, who Could-be threatened such a sweet girl he thought 

no I replied to yu sensei I have heard nothing about these notes what are they I ask "sir the notes have internets of hurting her and one is to killer her and asking her to kill herself because as you know she's a little different to the students in a school. we as teachers have tried to stand up for her but I did not know it was that bad until I found the notes and threats sitting on her desk in home room and just before she came in, I collected them" she said  
" what, can I come and get them please?" I asked 'shit maybe my first thought was right, it was sort of making scenic now 

"Sure when did you want to get them" her teacher asked to which I replied in 15mins, the sooner I got them the sooner I got ask mai what was going on.

Present time 

Shit I thought, that was not what I was hopping to happen, as I walked our of my office to pick up the tray, that's when I noticed the office was cold, and the tea was frozen and the cut had started, hold up, FROZEN TEA, it was hot when she brought into the office, quickly I ran back to my desk to check, what I saw made me freak out and worry for the young burrent haired girl who hard run

Here I saw my tea was not only frozen but my computer screen, the cup and the windows in the room had sharrted, 'what, I didn’t do that did I? well I don’t feel like im going to faint but if I didn’t do this then who did?" I asked myself as I continued to look around and take in all the damaged items I the office. then the resalation hit me like a truck, if it wasn’t me and lin was not in the office at the time the only person who could have done this and was here was mai, but I didn’t think she had that much power 'you didn’t think at all, you idito scitiest, do you realise what you have done at all, you read the notes, saw the changes she has been showing for weeks and you do this, your definitely and idito noll, now wake the fuck up and go to her, I feel like something bad is going to happen to her if you do not leave right now' came genes reply 'what do you mean' I replied I know what he was saying but the fact is I couldn’t bring my self to think of that, not to sweet and loving and kind mai, she wouldn’t do that, would she gene ‘you have no clue, as she said no clue what been going on to her power the last few months, why they call her a freak, why she took 2 days off from school but still came into work? what do you think happened, your meant to be smart you put those 2 toghter and the fact your whole office is in shambles and cold as the north pole, what do you think, you iditio scitiies' screamed gene that was one of only now 2 times i have heard him so distraught, quickly I grabbed my coat and ran out of the office forgetting to lock it, quickly I ran to her apartment, not caring what people thought as I can down the street whit only my clothes and coat and no shoes.

please be wrong please, I thought as I sent a pray to any one who might be there listing, praying that I was wrong as I ran faster as I saw her apartment building in the distance up ahead.. as I got to the door I saw blood on the handle, as I went to grab it I felt a tidal wave of emotions as they coursed through me,' stupid narcissist, could he see, I was hoping I was right and he would help, gene said to tell him, I was going to but then he started to scream at me, fuck it im DONE' thought mai

Naru want to scream when he felt these thought rush through his mind, why did she think like that, why didn’t I realise the sing, I’ve read them and studied them on others but as soon as they are in my face I cant even help, I thought as I ran up the stairs to her apartment, when I go to her door I felt it, the huge surge of power coming from her, in it I felt all the hurt and pain and fear and self destruction. as I went to open the door my phone went of with threw tune I had set for mai, 'please don’t be what im fearing it is ' I thought as I got my phone out and entered her apparemnt. 

"dear Oliver, kasuaya, noll, Naru

im sorry'" was all I read as I started to freak out and ran thought her apartment, how much time had gone after she had run out of the office,


End file.
